


Steam

by Catsnake



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsnake/pseuds/Catsnake
Summary: Corrin comes home after a long day to his husband, Niles. Guess what happens?





	

            Corrin reluctantly dragged himself up from where he was seated on a grassy hill in the astral plane. He’d come here to sit alone, watching the sun set, the only noise the breeze passing through the grove of trees surrounding the hill and the distant shouts of a group of his companions training beyond the grove. Corrin didn’t think of it as hiding, exactly—he was too honest, too dedicated to mission and his team to truly consider himself off-duty at any time, but still, he afforded himself moments like these on occasion, figuring that his charges might be less likely to stumble upon him with less-than-urgent matters when he was out here.

            The sky was a low blaze of dying coals at this point, night deepening above. He stood wearily—his shoulder and upper arm still ached from a battle injury a week ago—and decided to stop at the hot springs on his way to his quarters, a place where he could more easily be found, but could continue to rest his muscles.

            Once inside, he stripped down and slid into the steaming water, letting his head fall back against the tile behind him, eyes closed. Blessedly, the hot springs was empty. The warmth and the sound of dripping lulled him into a trance, and after a long while, as he found himself dangerously close to falling into the soft darkness of sleep, he decided to leave.

            By the time he rose out of the water, it was entirely dark outside. Corrin sighed at his armor, mist roiling off of his skin. His quarters were only a very short walk south of the hot springs. It was dark enough outside to obscure him, anyway, only the bright moon above and distant periodic torches for illumination in this region of the fort. He resolved to leave the towel on and carry his armor home.

            Outside, the warm spring air was frigid to his hot skin, the light breeze raising gooseflesh where it touched. He walked home at a brisk pace, and arrived at his quarters so quickly he still had not quite adjusted to the temperature outside.

            When he opened his door and stepped inside, he first thought his quarters were dark. No, he realized, as he stood for a moment, they were only dimly lit, the only light in the room coming from a candle on the desk. Seated in front of the candle was his husband, watching, the firelight reflecting from his one good eye.

            “Well, now,” Niles said. “Is this a gift for me?”

            A flush crept up Corrin’s stern face, and he was grateful for the dim light. He knew how much Niles enjoyed seeing him flustered.

            “There’s no one nearby and my armor needs to be thoroughly cleaned. I saw no point in taking the effort to put it on to walk home.”

            He turned his back to Niles, whom he saw from his peripheral vision moving to stand up, and bent to set his armor down. He was keenly aware of the other’s gaze fixed piercingly upon him, and he felt a stirring. Corrin was tired, and knew he needed his rest for tomorrow. And yet…

            Silently as a cat, Niles was suddenly beside him. He placed a hand on Corrin’s bare waist, and the other ran lightly up the length of the towel, up to where it met his waist, and then began sliding forward and down as Corrin’s heart began to race.

            “I can still feel the heat of the springs on you,” Niles said quietly, his breath light against the back of Corrin’s neck, his voice nearly right in his ear. “I find it stimulating. Here I was, about to spend a quiet night inside, but now I’ve got all kinds of ideas…”

            Corrin closed his eyes. He thought first about the inevitable call at dawn tomorrow that would wake them both to start the day, and then thought about Niles's hand, his palm sending warmth to Corrin’s thigh through the towel.

            “Let’s see some of those ideas,” he said.

            Niles with one hand unclasped the towel and let it fall around their feet, and with the other grasped Corrin’s already-stiff cock; Corrin gave a sigh as Niles worked him slowly, teasingly.

            “You certainly seem to be enjoying this,” Niles said in his ear.

            Corrin twisted around abruptly, pushing Niles against the wall and kissing him full on the mouth.

            “Forceful,” breathed Niles, a smirk forming on his lips. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

            Corrin unfastened the others’ dark cloak and let it fall, and then he guided off his shirt and finally trousers.

            “Oh my,” Niles sighed, as Corrin pressed Niles against the wall with his own body. “Are you punishing me for something?”

            “Aren’t you the one who likes violence?” Corrin teased.

            “Yes,” said Niles, and he pushed Corrin forward, off of him, and further, all the way to the opposite wall, where he pinned him by the wrists with his own hands. “But most specifically,” he whispered, his mouth mere centimeters from Corrin’s ear, “it’s the pain I enjoy,” and he kissed Corrin’s neck, and then bit down, hard; Corrin gave an abrupt moan.

            “You like that?” Niles grinned, his fingers pressed to Corrin’s entrance. He pushed his mouth against Corrin’s as he simultaneously pushed his fingers inside, working the other from within, teasing the sweet spot of his prostate. Corrin was nearly panting now, looking at him heavily from half-lidded eyes.

            “You do like that,” laughed Niles. “Naughty,” he grunted, pushing himself inside. He began to pump his cock in and out. Corrin twisted in pleasure, and Niles tightened his grip on his wrists, kissing him on the mouth, watching the pleasure in Corrin’s eyes.

            “Harder,” Corrin breathed. Niles picked up the pace, and kissed the other’s neck, alternating occasionally with a bite. They were both nearing the edge now.

            “Look me…in the eyes,” Corrin commanded. Niles lifted his head and held his gaze, no witticism or grin, just an intense look in his one remaining eye. With a shuddering moan, Corrin came, spilling his seed in the tight space where their bellies met. Niles came moments later, nearly silent, just a lowering of his head and a quiet sigh.

            Niles released his hold, and Corrin stepped forward, taking him tightly into his arms. Together, they sank to the floor.

            “I think I enjoyed your ideas,” Corrin said. He pulled back to look Niles in the face, expecting a smile and a prompt comment. To his surprise, the other’s face held dire seriousness.

            “I didn’t think I…saying this out loud feels weak, but…I love you dearly,” he said quietly.

            “I love you, too,” Corrin said seriously. But Niles’s eye still had an urgent look.

            Niles looked sideways, exhaled slowly. For a moment he was quiet.

            “Every now and then, I have this dream… a nightmare, really, from when I was a child,” he said. “But… when I wake up and see you beside me… I know I’ll be okay. Please stay by my side.” Quietly, he added, “And when I sleep… please hold my hand and never let go.”

            For a moment, Corrin was stunned.

            “I won’t,” he promised.

            After a while, they relocated to the bed, and Corrin’s weariness soon carried him into sleep. Niles lay beside him for a while longer, and then he slid silently out of bed, pulled on his clothes and his cloak, and crept outside and onto the roof to stare up at the moon.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much all of Niles's dialogue in this is based on miscellaneous dialogue of his from the game, but that part at the end was, too. In the English version, this (post-marriage line) was changed to "You've taught me to embrace love... and showed me that it can be just as exquisite as pain. Let's share plenty of both."
> 
> But in the original Japanese version, he tells him "Even now I see this dream… a painful and agonizing dream… from when I was a child. But… if I were to wake up and see you beside me… I’ll be okay. Please stay by my side. And when I sleep… please hold my hand and never let go."


End file.
